Sleeve-type carriers used to package beverage cans are typically formed from paperboard blanks which are opened into sleeve form in order to receive the cans, after which the end panels of the blanks are folded and glued together. The resulting package completely encloses the cans and has a handle incorporated in the top panel to allow a user to more readily lift and carry the package.
Many different handle designs have been used in sleeve-type carriers over the years, the most common probably being the suitcase type of handle. This comprises two handle openings in the top panel extending lengthwise of the carrier and being spaced from each other so that the top panel portion between them forms a strap. The carrier is lifted by inserting the fingers in one of the openings and lifting up on the strap portion. One problem with this design is that the edges of the strap are often uncomfortable to the hand, particularly if the package is carried for any length of time. Another problem is that the concentration of lifting stresses at the ends of the strap has necessitated the use of relatively thick paperboard to prevent tearing at these locations.
To overcome these problems it has been suggested to employ a transversely extending handle instead. Such a handle comprises a transverse opening in the top panel of the carrier through which the fingers are inserted. The user then lifts up against the underside of the top panel to lift and carry the package. Although this arrangement makes the lifting and carrying process more comfortable, packages still need some provision to distribute the lifting stresses in order to prevent tearing. If no provision is made, such as in the handle arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,301, issued to F. D. Palmer, the package is susceptible to tearing at the ends of the handle opening. Since the only way to prevent tearing in a design such a Palmer's is to use relatively thick paperboard, the production costs increase as a result.
To combat the tendency to tear, the carrier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,816, issued to P. J. Wood, incorporates a centrally located slit that extends into the side panels of the carrier and also contains a series of fold lines connected to the slit. This arrangement is for the purpose of distributing the lifting stresses generated when the package is lifted by its handle. Even this design, however, permits more concentration of lifting stresses adjacent the ends of the transverse slit than desired, forcing relatively rigid design parameters to be followed and causing the top panel to be pulled up too abruptly when lifted.
It would be desirable to provide a carrier having a transverse handle design which resists the tendency to tear at the ends of the handle and which permits a reduction in the caliper of the paperboard without resulting in an excessively flexible handle structure.